


Liar

by TheAlphaFox



Series: Monologues Of 221B [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Evil Mary Morstan, F/M, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Lies, Mary is Not Nice, POV Mary Morstan, Sherlock Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/pseuds/TheAlphaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Mary Watson, née Morstan. </p>
<p>I don't care what they think of me.</p>
<p>The lies are necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> So, my lovely Charlie and I have decided on a system for this series. I will keep writing these monologues for every Sherlock character we can think of, and we will take it in turns to pick who the subject will be. She chose Sherlock, I chose Moriarty, she chose Mary- next is my pick :) xx
> 
> Love you to the moon and back, Charlie- I hope you liked this one! I can't stand Mary, but I did my best <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, cubs! Xx

The first time I met Sherlock, I could see the word floating around in his eyes, almost like someone had typed it around his face. His immediate reaction to me.

Liar. Liar. Liar.

I liked him anyway, for some reason. Maybe I just can't judge character, since I'm too busy hiding my own. 

I am not a liar. He would probably describe my marriage as a sham, knowing his lacking experience of feelings. Accuse me of lying to John; he's so protective of him. But I didn't. 

I didn't lie to my husband. Not lying in the conventional sense, anyway. I just... Doctored the truth. Doctored it so that my own doctor would stay, and I could keep being Mrs Watson for just a while longer.

Liar. Liar. Liar.

I love being me at the moment. Love it too much to give it up. Good job at the clinic, loving husband, baby on the way. I try not to think about that last one though, because it's finally a tie. A real one. If the going got rough I could have walked out on John in the night, tried to forget about it all, disappeared. Now, I can't ever run away again. Not like last time.

Liar. Liar. Liar.

Sherlock could never understand this. That's why I told him he could never tell John, that's why I shot him. Admittedly, I could have just told him then and there, lowered the gun and let him walk away, as long as he gave me his word that he would help me. Who knows how it could have been? Regardless, mercy is not my style.

Liar. Liar. Liar.

So, I just picked up a name that didn't belong to me, slipped it on like an ill-fitting coat, and eventually it stretched to envelop me. Mary Morstan. Mary Watson. Mary the Liar.

Liar. Liar. Liar.

I am not a liar. 

Liar. Liar. Liar.

...Or maybe I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with that you thought, I'd love to hear from you- and if there are any characters you'd particularly like to see, comment with the names and I will put them into our growing list for consideration. 
> 
> I love you all, and have a great day! Xx


End file.
